


Your name in the moonlight

by tumvor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dementors, Drabble, M/M, Prison, Restless, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumvor/pseuds/tumvor
Summary: The moon reminds Sirius that he failed. He can't forgive himself but he wishes he wouldn't forget either. It doesn't seem that he has much of a choice though.-warning: isolation, imprisonment
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Your name in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't written anything in a long time and this is my first work for the Harry Potter fandom and my first work published on ao3. This story isn't beta read because i unfortunately could not find a beta for it but i hope i have done a decent job catching any errors. It is a bit angsty but i tried to do a bit of research on what isolation and imprisonment feels like for actual inmates and tried my best to fit the feelings of it in 500 words. I always tend to ramble a lot in my writing so this was truly a challenge but i really hope you like it! Feel free to leave any feedback here or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tumvor) :)

The prickling on his skin was annoying. The coarse concrete floor was not being friendly to Sirius’ feet and it irritated him. Not that he would give the guards the satisfaction of complaining about it. He had lost count of the days and night in these grey sad walls. He tried to keep count, just to spite them, but after a while reality sunk into his mind and skin, the cold dread of being utterly alone, with no way to know what was going on outside. 

The guards dragged him easily across the floor of some god forsaken corridor of this maze called Azkaban. They murmured at each other here and there, Sirius could hear, he was making it hard for them. At first, he kept his head high, he tried to show superiority because Sirius Black could not be brought down by a bunch of scruffy men in uniforms… but that too was long gone. In the distance he could hear silent screams, restless whispers unlike the bored murmurs of the guards. Somewhere he could even hear a growl, cold and numbing his bones. They passed cell upon cell until they reached a turn and that’s when Sirius saw it. The moon, as full and bright as he ever had seen it. He had almost forgotten what it looked like and somewhere in the back of his mind his old self was whispering a name. 

Sirius felt his heart clenching and his blood running cold at the sight. “Remus…” he whispered with his hoarse voice, playing no attention to the guards anymore. He wanted to fight them, he had to go back, he had to help Remus, now more than ever. Remus had no one, James was dead, Sirius saw him with his own two eyes, the grief still hanging heavy on his soul, along with the guilt. He could have saved them, he should have; but now Remus is all alone, with no one to stroke his soft hair and tell him everything will be alright. No one to hold him tight when he woke up from a nightmare or couldn’t sleep at all. Sirius let him down.

“I promise Moony,” he faintly remembered himself saying in 3rd year, “You will never have to go through this alone again.” But Sirius had broken his promise. Anger clawed at him silently from every angle as the guards dragged him around yet another corner. He growled at them and tried to snatch his tired hand away, but he was too weak. He tried to peek at the beautiful moon again, but it was gone. As gone as he knew his last memories would be after they finished this session. The ones he held close to him as hard as he could. A smile, a touch and a shy kiss in the dark, embraced by the sweet smell or parchment and… whiskey…? He was already starting to forget. As they reached the door, he allowed himself a tear and three quiet words: “I’m sorry.”


End file.
